Nature Wrath
Nature Wrath is a non-canon chapter that is strongly similar to Christmas Wrath. It is a special Spring/Summer-themed event loosely modeled after Chapter 3, with exclusive bosses. Nature Wrath was last available August 2019. Bosses Bosses are in order from which they occur. *Spring FOE *SpringWrath Synopsis "You" returns to the castle to receive an urgent mission from King. King informs "You" that the Orinthian Empire has informed him of a threat known as "SpringWrath" who is trying to destroy the Orinthian Empire, going on to reference how the Orinthian Empire was powered by a divine tree. Transcript Players are teleported to the lobby at the end of Chapter 7. '-Server: '"The following is a non-canon chapter." '-Server: '"This means that the current chapter does not take place in the actual storyline." '-Server: '"Or have place in the timeline either." '-Server: '"It basically didn't happen." '-Server: '"This, is Nature Wrath." A cutscene plays showing "You" in the throne room. '-You: '"Apparently you had a mission for me King?" '-King: '"Yes indeed I do." '-King: '"The Orinthian Empire has informed me of a dangerous threat." '-King: '"This threat is identified as 'SpringWrath' and is planning to destroy them." '-King: '"I'm unsure of why this person is targeting the Orinthians." '-King: '"But I have knowledge that their empire was originally powered by a divine tree." '-King: '"Perhaps this could have something to do with it?" '-King: '"Either way if this threat is not dealt with, I'm sure not only the Orinthians will be the ones troubled." '-King: '"Now I'll take you there, good luck!" "You" is teleported to a grass clearing walled by small stone cliffs. The clearing contains a single tree, as well as a few stone statues nearby. A wall of vines with 300,000 health blocks the exit. '-Spring FOE: '"BOSS, IT APPEARS THEY HAVE ARRIVED." '-SpringWrath: '"Oh my!" '-SpringWrath: '"He thinks he has the strength to take us on alone?" '-SpringWrath: '"Quite courageous indeed!" '-SpringWrath: '"Alright! Knights show him what you're made of!" "You" defeats the Knights and breaks down the vine wall. Beyond the wall is a paved stone path leading towards some floating, rotating rocks, bridging the gap over a pit of water. '-SpringWrath: '"Well, that didn't exactly go according to plan." '-Spring FOE: '"WELL, IT APPEARS THEY HAVE NOT YET TRESPASSED THE ROCKY PATH." '-SpringWrath: '"Indeed! I'm positive they are not acrobatic enough for such difficult maneuvers!" '-You: '"We'll have to see if my training back in that watery cave amounted to anything." "You" crosses the floating rock path. On the landing above, the paved stone path winds towards the entrance to SpringWrath's stronghold, which is built from stone and ornamented with pink spires and floral designs. The entrance itself is another vine wall, this time with 600,000 health. '-Spring FOE: '"..." '-Spring FOE: '"IT SEEMS MY CALCULATIONS WERE INCORRECT." '-Spring FOE: '"SOMEONE CAPABLE OF TAKING ON AN OBSTACLE LIKE THAT..." '-Spring FOE: '"I MUST DEFEAT MYSELF." "You" begins fighting Spring FOE. '-Spring FOE: '"SENTINELS GIVE ME YOUR STRENGTH." "You" defeats Spring FOE. '-King: '"Keep on going! Take down the castle gate." '-You: '"Even I can feel something through there, he must be close." "You" takes down the castle gate. Proceeding through the stronghold, he comes across yet another gate to the innermost layer of the fortress. This gate has 300,000 health. '-SpringWrath: '"I suppose you are quite the force to be recokned with!" '-SpringWrath: '"But the orinthians... They took what was rightfully mine!" '-SpringWrath: '"I'm not sure how my last defence will fare against you although..!" '-SpringWrath: '"You will not make it past me!" "You" takes down the final gate and proceeds into SpringWrath's arena. '-SpringWrath: '"As expected..!" '-SpringWrath: '"Well lets get this over with!" '-SpringWrath: '"Now why exactly have you busted into my flowery paradise?" '-You: '"You want to destroy the Orinthian Empire, that can't be justified." '-SpringWrath: '"Oh not only that, but I will grow foliage over the whole of Draco when I finish!" '-You: '"Of course you're not just satisfied with only your goal." '-SpringWrath: '"Enough talk! Prepare yourself!" '-SpringWrath: '"Bring it on!" "You" begins fighting SpringWrath. SpringWrath reaches 400,000 health. '-SpringWrath: '"Oh come on you can do better than that!" "You" defeats SpringWrath. '-You: '"Are you done now?" '-SpringWrath: '"Silly child! I have merely displayed a bit of my power!" '-SpringWrath: '"I still have connection to the divine tree... The orinthians don't know what they've got coming!" '-SpringWrath: '"How dare they use my birthplace as a mere battery!" '-You: '"..." '-You: '"Isn't it just a tree?" '-SpringWrath: '"..." '-SpringWrath: '"Alright... There is no saving you..." SpringWrath enters Crisis Mode. '-Crisis SpringWrath: '"I will show you the power of the apostle of Mother Nature itself..!" '-Crisis SpringWrath: '"Show me what you're truly made of!" "You" begins fighting Crisis SpringWrath. Crisis SpringWrath reaches 400,000 health. '-Crisis SpringWrath: '"Feel the wrath of nature!" "You" defeats Crisis SpringWrath. '-Crisis SpringWrath: '"Ugh..." '-Crisis SpringWrath: '"My paradise.." '-You: '"Seems your foliage is what foiled your plans in the end!" '-Crisis SpringWrath: '"This isn't supposed to go down like this..." '-Crisis SpringWrath: '"You may have outwitted me, but I am not the last of my kind. You will face defeat..." '-Crisis SpringWrath: '"Your time is coming, plain one..." '-King: '"Well it seems it's over." '-King: '"I'll take you back to the castle, we can worry about what he said later." '-King: '"Now, let me inform the Orinthian Empire of our success." '-You: '"Awesome! Now take me out of here!" Trivia -The statues on the path to SpringWrath's fortress are statues of SG developers and a few others. -SpringWrath and his chapter are very similar to the Christmas Wrath chapter which originally took place in December of 2016, and that is loosely based off of Chapter 3. -With the exception of Crisis SpringWrath's theme song, Nature Wrath, like Christmas Wrath, also has a soundtrack where all the songs are made by the same artist; EnV. All three of his songs featured were part of the OST for the game "Electronic Super Joy". Category:Lore Category:Nature Wrath Category:Non-canon